gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mulcher
Operation, The gun is much different than a gatling gun. To the untrained eye, it would look as if it has four spinning barrels, like a minigun or gatling gun. In truth, it does not, these are four support beams that spin around a single barrel in the middle. For reference, please see this image, a close-up shot of the gun. If you look at the support beams which spin, you can see that there is absolutely no way they could be barrels, as they are not straight. 22:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) For better reference, here is the picture below, increased in size versus the size present for the infobox: 22:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) okay why dos the Chain Gun talk page is on the Mulcher's talk page?--Jack Black 20:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Why?!? Is the gun listed as a COG weapon and not a locust?--Jack Black 05:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I Thought the gun was supposed to be a COG weapon in the first place...blue indicator lights might be a clue..It's supposed to red isn't it? And if it's a locust weapon why wouldn't it have the locust insignia on it? or does it? i don't look. --User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :If a gear hold a gun the lights go blue, red for locust, Stranded???. But Grinders used this weapon and the problem been fixed long ago.--Jack Black 22:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::It does that for every weapon. It doesn't mean that the locust manufactured it. But I still think it's a cog weapon, unless EPIC says otherwise or they have a info page saying it's locust. But i guess the most obvious clue to how it's locust is that , well only Grinder Boomers use it.. So nevermind.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :::http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/weapons/Mulcher , its based off the Troika, so it has to be Locust, but until Epic Said other wise.--Jack Black 22:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It may be modeled after the Troika, but why wouldn't the Horde just create a mini Troika. And also, there is no Locust weapon that has a chaingun/gatling gun style, COG have claims on that. The Troika is just two, dual mounted, heavy machine guns. So, inlight of me contradicting myself, it isn't modeled after the Troika at all, even if EPIC said so. The mechanics in both are farm from identical. Oh it doesn't have any Locusty looking things on it. So it's COG.--PRIVATE GREY 13:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: I have to agree with PRIVATE GREY, above me. I don't believe the detail he added is even necessary for everyone to clearly see that the Mulcher is a COG weapon! It's design is that of the COG, not the crude, reddish-brown Locust design. ::::@JackTheBlack: the article on the official site says it is modeled after the Troika Heavy Machine Gun, yes, but that doesn't mean that the Locust created the Mulcher. In fact, that almost disproves this. The fact that EPIC said that, as the Gears universe's story has a very "real" feel to it (forgetting the sci-fi), if a weapon is good, the other team will want it. Such as the COG with the UIR's Hammer Of Dawn technology. However, I would say that the COG noticed the Troika's effectiveness, and thus created their own version, only portable. Or did the same to their own Chain Gun. ::::The article needs to be changed back to displaying it as a COG-manufactured weapon. :::::Fact is that neither source says who manufacture the weapon. We know the Horde used human tech in making their own weapons. But until a source says the COG made then we will post it. But you have to ask If the Horde is giving Boomers the Mulcher so thats mean they are making them. But the question is did the COG made it first and the Horde stole it OR that the Horde made the mulcher and the COG used them after taking them from dead Boombers.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::@JackTheBlack: The proof is in the game. If you look closely at a mulcher in use (especially one set up on cover by another player), on the right side you can see a faint grey Crimson Omen. This is undeniable proof that it is, in fact, a COG manufactured weapon. Unfortunately, it is difficult for me to offer the photo evidence, as I don't have a reliable manner of photographing this. If someone could possibly get a photo of this, it would prove the point. Look closely to the rounded, smooth side of the mulcher, best in horde when someone is using it. -Anonymous ::::::If anyone can get a image of the Mulcher with the Omen then its find by me. Or ask a member of Epics team.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::-Forgive the poor quality, blame Gears of War 2 for it's photo system, but here it is: ::::::Vielus 20:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::